houseofmousefandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey's House of Villians
Mickey's House of Villains is a direct-to-video film created by Disney, based on House of Mouse, starring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Daisy Duck and characters and villains from past Disney movies. It was released on both VHS and DVD by Walt Disney Home Video in September 3, 2002. Plot Leaves blow in the wind as the camera pans through trees as the movie title is shown. The camera continues going downward, until the House of Mouse is seen. Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Bambi, the Hag, Big Bad, Hades Note: this is the only scene Max appears in in the entire movie. Added by Hey1234 and several others walk down the road, and are let inside by Max. He watches them enter as the sound of a thunder crash is head. Max turns to see the Cave of Wonders has appeared in front of the club, having seemingly burst from the ground. Jafar exits and leaves the golden scarab (which is supposed to make up the Cave's eyes) with Max, wishing him a happy Halloween. Max is left dumbfounded as he eyes the scarab as a car alarm chirps. Inside the lobby, Donald looks in the Magic Mirror, admiring his devil costume; as it's Halloween, he's hoping to scare someone. Daisy overhears him and tells him on the "scream-o-meter" he's barely a squeal. Goofy then tells Donald that Daisy is right; he's not going to scare someone dressed up as a big red bunny (as Goofy mistakenly believes) He then tries all night to scare someone, as a side gag. All Donald's second attempt to scare someone Added by De Disney of Donald attempts backfire on him; (these happen at separate times after a cartoon is shown) he tries scaring Beast (very bad idea) and gets roared at, getting scared himself. He next tries scaring the Queen, who changes into her Hag form and scares him. Donald's last attempt is trying to sneak up on the Fates. However, the short one points their eye at him, showing they know what he's up to. Donald is left depressed as he cannot scare someone. Backstage, Minnie takes notice to the large group of villains in the audiance (Chernabog, Rattigan, Claude Frollo, Lady Tremaine, the Queen, Maleficent and her goons specificly) and tries to make Mickey worry that they may be up to something. However, Mickey assures Minnie that they have so many villains as guests at the club tonight because it's Halloween; he believes they won't be up to any tricks. While waiting for Mickey to start the Halloween festivities, Cruella De Vil complains to her fellow villains every Halloween at the House of Mouse only has treats and no tricks, claiming that if she ran it, things would be different. Ursula asks if she'd add a "splash" of evil while Captain Hook thinks it would be pillage and plundering. Iago complains that all the villains do is talk, thus making them dull. Jafar, however, decides to end Mickey tells jokes to the audience Added by DTierney30 that and tells them that he has "a trick for Mickey Mouse", but they will have to wait until midnight; his cohorts are enticed by this and now eagerly await his plot's unfolding. Mic introduces Mickey (in a vampire costume), who tells the crowd some jokes before starting the cartoons. After five cartoons, Iago wonders how much longer it will be until Jafar's trick, which Jafar assures him it will be after the next cartoon, following which, the five of them sneak backstage. While Mickey is taking bows onstage, Ursula grabs Minnie to keep her quiet. Jafar apologizes, but explains they don't want to be dull villains on Halloween. He then cues Hook, who cues Cruella to turn off the power ("Lights out!") as Mickey announces to the crowd that it is time for a change of pace. Jafar then appears on stage telling him that he's right and begins a song. Cruella frees some evil ghosts from a box labeled "Hitchhiking Ghosts" in the prop room and they fly into the back of the Theater sized TV screen, transforming the club into a darkened, evil version of itself, with mist floating on the floor. The "It's our House now!" Added by Isabella and Lego Liker other villains, seeing this as a chance to have their own exclusive club, join in the song ("It's Our House Now!") and force all the non-villainous characters into the kitchen with the Queen of Hearts's card soldiers keeping an eye on them. They then kick Mickey and the rest of the House of Mouse staff out while they use magic to spin the club's sign until it changes to say "House of Villains". After which, the outside changes to a blue ground floor with the top have being completely crimson. Taking the stage, Jafar announces to the villains that since the House of Mouse is now theirs, things will be run differently. However, Mickey returns, telling Jafar that he's had his fun and better turns things back to normal; he's even brought his boys (Donald and Goofy) as back up. Jafar is then backed up by Hades, Ursula and Chernabog. Intimidated by the large demon, Mickey and his friends are thrown out as Jafar starts the next cartoon, calling "especialy that scaredy duck Donald" are abouto to get a real fright. (The cartoon has Donald steal Halloween candy from his nephews who get revenge on him; Goofy also gets his holidays mixed up, thinking it's either Easter or Christmas) After the cartoon, Mickey and his friends look inside, wondering what they can do. Minnie's attempt Added by ToonCreator Minnie, fed up with the villains, marches inside. Goofy says he's never seen Minnie so mad, but Mickey tells him he has. Jafar announces to the crowd that he has saved the best cartoon for last just as Minnie begins yelling at him; she tells him he and the other villains have 20 seconds to change everything back to normal. As Minnie counts down, Jafar motions for help and Captain Hook picks Minnie up and tosses her out as Jafar makes a pun about the next cartoon being a real scream; Minnie screams as he says this. (The cartoon is a Mickey and Minnie version of Hansel and Gretel.) At the end of the cartoon, Mickey The villains watch in delight as Jafar and Mickey face off Added by Daniela Espinoza and his friends sneak backstage and dress him in his sorcerer robes from Fantasia. The villains become surprised by Mickey's reappeance as a sorcerer; Jafar fires a blast at Mickey, who grabs the fire and turns it into a ball that he tosses back at Jafar; the ball is hit backstage, where Donald back evades it. Mickey conjures a ball and throws it at Jafar, who misses it; the ball takes off Hook's hat. Mickey sends another ball at Jafar, who bunts it off his staff. The fire ball bounces back at Mickey, whose magic hat is knocked off; he has no time to put it back on. Jafar moves in to eliminate the heroic mouse. However, Aladdin, having escaped the kitchen and into the prop basement, opens the backdoor and tosses a magic lamp to Mickey. The other villains flee in terror, realizing that their leader has been defeated while Mickey sucks Jafar into the lamp (which also turns the club back to normal) and frees the guests from the kitchen. Tinker Bell uses her magic to turn the club's sign back to normal and it's regular outside look. Everyone cheers for Mickey as Minnie gives him a kiss to thank him, telling him he's the only real leader of the club. Donald pops up behind them in a Jafar costume, but Mickey tells him that even though he finally picked a scary costume, Goofy beat him to it; he's dressed as Jafar, too. Donald ends the movie with his classic line "Oh phooey!" Category:Fictional mouse books